Es complicado
by hijademorfeo
Summary: Alison Dilaurentis había desaparecido hace dos años, nadie espera volver a verla, al menos no viva; todos excepto Emily Fields que todavía aguarda el día en que la Rubia regrese a Rosewood. Curiomente Emily es la única razón por la que Alison volvería para hacer frente a sus demonios.


Hola a todo el mundo. Es probable que el titulo os suene.

Comencé a escribir este fic en inglés, pero dado que no es mi lengua materna, que tampoco es que tuviese muchos seguidores y la escasez (por no decir inexistencia de fics Emison en español ) he decidido publicar la historia tal y como la había pensado y no la versión que estaba haciendo. Espero que os guste.

Toda crítica y sugerencia es bien recibida

* * *

><p>La vida no es siempre fácil, algunas veces el destino juega con nosotros y nos pone en las peores situaciones, solo para saber cuanto dolor somos capaces de soportar.<p>

Mi nombre es Emily Fields y esta es mi historia.

Soy una chica normal que vive en un pequeño pueblo de Pensylvania. La chica que se siente más cómoda dentro de una piscina que en un centro comercial o en una clase.

Mi vida había sido relativamente fácil hasta que conocí a Alison Dilaurentis ( en el verano que mi familia y yo nos mudamos desde Alaska donde mi padre estaba destinado, hace ya 5 años). Cuando la conocí apenas estábamos terminando la escuela media, a punto de entrar al instituto y ni siquiera me imaginé en lo que ella se podía convertir.

Cuando nos hicimos amigas todavía no era conocida como "The Queen Bee" o como "La chica que desapareció".

Siempre he sido una persona tímida y no tenía muchos amigos, de hecho creo que no tuve un amigo de verdad hasta que Ella creó nuestro grupo, durante el primer año de la secundaria.

Un grupo formado por: Spencer Hastings, la inteligente y competitiva; Aria Montgomery la artista y compasiva; Hanna Marin la chica graciosa y que anhelaba ser como Ella; Ella,Alison Dilurentis, La reina del instituto y la chica con dos caras; y finalmente yo, Emily Fields, la deportista y la leal.

Te debes estar preguntando como podíamos ser sus amigas, si no puedo decir ni una cosa buena sobre ella. Lo cierto es que si tenía cosas buenas, pero como dije, tenía dos caras: Una de ellas era la reina de hielo, la chica que no dudaría en destruirte si es eso lo que le apetecía en ese momento, o si te habías atrevido a plantarle cara; sin embargo su verdadera personalidad no era esa.

La verdadera Alison era dulce, soñadora y protectora con las personas que le importan, pero escasas veces mostraba su real yo, que el 90% de las veces estaba recluido por las paredes más altas y gruesas que jamás he visto.

Cuando desapareció mis amigas se sintieron algo aliviadas puesto que pensaban que no tendrían que volver a sufrir la peor cara de Alison, esa que amontonaba secretos y los guardaba hasta que pudiese utilizarlos en tu contra. Por el contrario, cuando desapareció me sentí devastada, porque había perdido a la primera persona de la que me había enamorado.

Lo sé, debo ser masoquista o algo por el estilo, pero me enemoré de la parte buena de Alison, esa que siempre mostraba cuando estábamos solas ella y yo y que de vez en cuando mostraba cuando estábamos todas. Me enamoré de la verdadera Alison, la que tenía demasiado miedo del mundo, la insegura y frágil. La Alison que decía "El sitio más seguro del mundo es entre tus brazos,Em" vi esa parte de ella y simplemente no pude resistirme. Por mucho que me esforzase, cuando ella me besó, no había vuelta atrás.

Han pasado dos años desde que desapareció, todos han dejado de creer en que aparezca y si lo hace están seguros que solo aparecerá su cuerpo.

Había terminado mis clases y me dirigía a mi practica de natación cuando mi movil vibró dentro del bolsillo de mi cazadora.

-Te echo de menos-Desconocido.

¿Que mierda...? ¿Quien me ha mandado esto? Lo primero que pensé es que alguien estaba bastándome una broma, pero una voz dentro de mi gritaba "Es Ella, Es Ali"

-Quien eres?- me apresuré a responder.

-No importa, solo necesitaba decírtelo.

Tan misterioso... Tan de su estilo.

-Importa, porque has dicho que me echas de menos.

Esperaba una contestación, pero no llegó. Así que tras unos 5 minutos, cuando estaba a punto de entrar a los vestuarios, en un último intento mandé un mensaje a ese número desconocido.

-Oh... Eres realmente tú?

-Em, no digas mi nombre.

Me congelé en el sitio, era ella... Tenía que ser Ella.

-Porqué? -pregunté una vez mi cuerpo se recuperó de la sorpresa.

-No estoy a salvo.

No está a Salvo? En que se ha metido? Quien quiere hacerle daño? Porqué vuelve ahora? Porqué acude a mi? Miles de preguntas daban vueltas en mi mente pero "NO ESTOY A SALVO" se repetían en bucle, ensordeciendo las demás preguntas.

-Qué? A...Donde estas? déjame ayudarte-Practicamente le supliqué.

-Ven a nuestro lugar en una hora y te contaré todo-prometió

Cogí mi bolsa de deportes con fuerza y me dirigí fuera, tenía que llegar a tiempo. Tenía que protegerla.

Mi movil volvió a soñar, rápidamente lo saqué del bolsillo y leí el mensaje.

-Emily...No le cuentes nada a las policía, a mis padres o a las chicas. Nadie puede saber sobre esto.

No quería mentirle a mis padres, a las chicas o a los padres de Ali. Pero ella había venido a mi, de todas las personas en que podía confiar, me había elegido, incluso por delante de sus padres. Había depositado su confianza en mi y no iba a a fallarle.

-No lo haré, te lo prometo.

Salí del edificio con una inmensa sonrisa en la cara y la angustia comiéndome las entrañas.

Ella estaba de vuelta y mi corazón volvía a latir...Ella me había despertado de mi pesadilla


End file.
